In wireless power applications, wireless power charging systems may provide the ability to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections, thus reducing the number of components required for operation of the electronic devices and simplifying the use of the electronic device. Such wireless power charging systems may comprise a transmitter coupler and other transmitting circuitry configured to generate a magnetic field that may induce a current in a receiver coupler that may be connected to the electronic device to be charged or powered wirelessly. Similarly, the electronic devices may comprise a receiver coupler and other receiving circuitry configured to generate a current when exposed to a magnetic field. The receiving circuitry includes rectifiers that use diodes, transistors, or other nonlinear devices to convert RF or AC signals to DC. This has the undesirable characteristic of creating harmonics that may radiate out from the receiver coupler, for example, that can interfere with nearby communication systems. Regulations place strict limits on many of these harmonics. In addition to regulations, mobile phones, tablets and laptops have communication systems that experience interference and reduced performance due to these harmonics. Consequently, there is an ongoing need to improve the efficiency of performing wireless power transfer while reducing the amount of such interference.